<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mako Mori Reads Thirst Tweets by IggyBopIt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838375">Mako Mori Reads Thirst Tweets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyBopIt/pseuds/IggyBopIt'>IggyBopIt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shatterdome Reads Thirst Tweets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Social Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyBopIt/pseuds/IggyBopIt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't bring myself to write anything...worse about Mako because I love her so much but the last tweet??? I absolutely want her to stomp on me with some combat boots.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shatterdome Reads Thirst Tweets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mako Mori Reads Thirst Tweets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tendo was more than slightly nervous as he approached Mako’s room. He was going to ask her if she wanted to join the tweets series that he’d been working on for the PPDC but had a feeling she’d say no. He <em>knew </em>that she’d seen the videos with Raleigh and Herc, and she knew she wasn’t a fan of people talking about her in that way. The thing was though, the comment sections for <em>both</em> of the previous videos were flooded with people asking for Mako… so he figured he’d at least ask. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes I’ll do it,” she agreed almost instantly, much to Tendo’s surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, what?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said yes, Mr. Choi. Go now before I change my mind,” her tone was serious but there was tenderness behind it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay yeah cool great, thank you Ms. Mori,” he let out quickly before waving and walking away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">____</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was how, two weeks later, he found himself amongst his filming crew while Mako was settling into the chair across from him. “Are you <em>absolutely sure </em>that you wanna do this? You can still back out, you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Mr. Choi, I’m sure I want to do this. I’m ready to start whenever you are.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright then,” he looked around to make sure everything was in order before turning back to Mako and counting down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, I’m Mako Mori. Today I will be reading your thirst tweets,” she smiled faintly as she reached into the plastic mug for the first strip of paper. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tendo was holding his breath, steeling himself for the possibility of Mako getting angry. He made sure to tell his crew to find the least offensive tweets they could find, but he was still worried that one or two inappropriate ones might’ve gotten through. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“mako mori… the most beautiful woman in the world i would lay down my life to make sure that nothing happened to her” </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tendo let out his breath in relief, that wasn’t bad. That was absolutely not bad at all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mako smiled lightly, “Oh how sweet. Well thank you, but you do not have to do that. I can take care of myself just fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“<em>mako mori i’m free on thursday and would like to hang out. please respond to this and then hang out with me on thursday when i’m free” </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“</em>Sorry but I’m not free on Thursday. Maybe ask a friend to hang out?” she smiled at the camera again as she reached for the next strip of paper.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“<em>mako mori looks like she could ruin my life with a snap of her fingers and honestly? i wouldn’t be mad about that” </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I assure you that I would not do that…although I may or may not be able to,” she teased. She looked over a Tendo, who was sitting next to the camera. “I thought these would be worse, I was kind of expecting it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tendo just nervously laughed, still hoping that nothing bad would pop up, but wasn’t given a chance to respond before Mako moved on to the next tweet. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“which god do i have to sacrifice myself to in order for mako more to breathe in my direction” </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Okay that was…still not too bad, </em>Tendo thought, but there was a nagging feeling in the bad of his mind, and even his stomach was starting to hurt from the nerves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No no, no god sacrifices please, all you have to do is be in Hong Kong.” Mako knew that no matter how raunchy these tweets could get, this whole video idea was still just a way for people to get talking about the PPDC and maybe get them interested in the next phase of defense operations. She was simply here to do her part…although she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t slightly intrigued in seeing if people would say stuff about her like they did Raleigh and Herc. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“mako mori i would like to have your babies” </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tendo gasped, unsure of how Mako would react to that. It was…absolutely different than what the two men before her had ended up reading, and he didn’t know if it was better or worse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mako just laughed, this was more or less along the lines of what she thought she’d be reading today. Unsure of what to say, she went with the truth. “Hmm…thank you. But I’m not sure I’m ready to have children just yet.” She reached for the last strip of paper that was in the plastic mug. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“no thoughts head empty just mako mori stomping on me with a pair of combat boots while she tells me i’ve been bad”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh no, </em>Tendo started to panic. The tweet itself wasn’t <em>bad </em>bad<em>, </em>but the sexual connotation was there and it was obvious. Painfully obvious. He drew his clipboard close to his chest trying to mentally prepare himself for what Mako would say. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do have a pair of taller boots you know?” Mako responded teasingly, before looking into the plastic mug and turning back to the camera. “That’s it for today, thank you for all your compliments,” she smiled and stood up to walk over to Tendo when he yelled cut. The man was frozen in place, still shocked by the tweet and Mako’s response itself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Choi, you filtered out all the more inappropriate ones, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhhh…maybe…” he looked at her, and saw her narrow her eyes at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cheater.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mako walked away, leaving Tendo sitting in his chair while the crew moved around him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't bring myself to write anything...worse about Mako because I love her so much but the last tweet??? I absolutely want her to stomp on me with some combat boots.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>